A DBZ Collection
by silverdragon8
Summary: These are all my DBZ poems all together and more convenient to read. Most are short and sweet. Did a little revision work. R & R!!!
1. My Weakness

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I just have way to much time on my hands……so shoo, well after you read ofcourse ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
My Weakness  
  
  
  
I never had a friend before you,  
  
And never wondered why.  
  
I never had emotion,  
  
Until you were by my side.  
  
I never had a heartbeat.  
  
Until I looked into your eyes.  
  
-------------------  
  
I wanted you so badly,  
  
But could never quite give in.  
  
I wanted my hands upon you,  
  
To feel your silky skin.  
  
I wanted not to fear the worst,  
  
That you wouldn't want the same.  
  
-------------------  
  
I felt my black heart beat,  
  
And oh how it hurt so much  
  
I felt a new sensation,  
  
When you leaned into my touch  
  
I felt myself inside you,  
  
And couldn't get enough  
  
-------------------  
  
I needed to hear you say my name,  
  
And almost smiled when you screamed it  
  
I needed to hold you close,  
  
And know that you wanted the same  
  
……….  
  
The reason I need you most  
  
Is because you take away my pain  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I think this is my favorite poem ^_^ 


	2. Endless Struggle

Disclaimer: Alright. I don't own DBZ so just scoot, k? Well, after you read ofcourse^_^  
  
  
  
Endless Struggle  
  
  
  
I never knew I could look at you,  
  
And feel the things I do.  
  
I searched inside my heart.  
  
Gods, I know its true.  
  
~ ~  
  
My thoughts badger me so.  
  
Even in my heart I know.  
  
I will not let this happen.  
  
Damn me if my feelings show!  
  
~ ~  
  
I have no heart!  
  
In me, there is no such part.  
  
What did you do to me!?  
  
I feel as though I am no longer dark.  
  
~ ~  
  
As the days go by  
  
I will try…  
  
No I will succeed!  
  
By keeping 'her' far away from me!  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
AN: Poor Veggie, Bulma confuses him so. Well, you likies? I hope so. So don't forget to review!!! I've got tons more Veggie poems like this so check 'em out if you like ^_^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	3. Late Night Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Yeah I know, but I'm too tired to think of anything else.  
  
  
  
Late Night Thoughts  
  
  
  
I sit at my desk and tap, tap, tap,  
  
But the night moves slowly on.  
  
I look at plans for phaser beams  
  
And the late night TV scenes  
  
  
  
No matter how hard I try,  
  
My thoughts return to you.  
  
  
  
And damn it!  
  
You're the reason I can't get my work done!  
  
  
  
You prance around half way naked  
  
And bitch at me like there's no end!  
  
  
  
But no matter how hard I try,  
  
I can't stay pissed at you!  
  
I know I shouldn't care,  
  
But oh how I love that flame like hair.  
  
  
  
Perhaps I'm silly,  
  
Maybe I've lost my mind.  
  
  
  
But your eyes say something to me  
  
When your mouth stays tightly shut.  
  
  
  
Even though some say you're 'evil'  
  
I'd say that's long past.  
  
  
  
I know you'd never say the same,  
  
I could only hope.  
  
But I know in those fiery eyes,  
  
I see a soul that survives.  
  
  
  
Alright! There's another poem for you. You know, I think I kinda like doing this. So you may seem more, but only if you REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	4. Pain Killer

Disclaimer: Now come on. I really don't feel like making one up, so I'll just you fill in the ___________. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pain Killer  
  
  
  
  
  
Look into my heart.  
  
A masterpiece of dark art.  
  
A soul full of malice.  
  
I could drink your blood from a chalice.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
The power I feel,  
  
So unreal.  
  
A fool would dare to chance.  
  
Mortal, I could kill you with a glance.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Raised aboard Frieza's ship.  
  
Mistakes met with flailing whips.  
  
My whole existence revolved around death.  
  
Hands that never spared a last breath.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
  
  
All this I was.  
  
One glance.  
  
You took it all away.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
The pain.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
You.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
You took my pain away.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
AN: Well that's that, as they say. ^_^ I hope you like that little poem there. It's amazing I thought of it at school during floral design. Yeah, I know. Don't ask. Well, You asked for more, and you got more so keep it up and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! It's what keeps me motivated. ^_^ 


	5. No Longer A Dark Heart

No Longer A Dark Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
A dark, dark past  
  
Fit to match my mask  
  
The only protection I have  
  
Against 'those' around me.  
  
  
  
  
  
I joined an enemy,  
  
To fight 'the' enemy.  
  
I killed them both,  
  
Goku, damn you…..  
  
  
  
  
  
A noble evil.  
  
All I was before.  
  
I left it at the thresh hold,  
  
Before I walked out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku, I killed you,  
  
And took your son away.  
  
And I prayed that he would be the one.  
  
Heh, prayed.  
  
  
  
  
  
I prayed that Gohan would control that power,  
  
Deep inside of him.  
  
I would guide.  
  
I would teach him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kami must have planned this.  
  
You foolish old man.  
  
Trying to put feeling in my heart?  
  
Never, is what I thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Little Gohan,  
  
You were so spoiled.  
  
But you taught me how to feel,  
  
And now Gohan,  
  
  
  
…..  
  
  
  
I owe you.  
  
  
  
  
  
This was my first attempt to write anything Piccolo related, so please give me your comments on what you thought. So, that means….REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
